A Birthday Gift to Remember
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Blast from the Past! This is *The First* lemon I ever wrote. Set during the 5th book in the manga series. What I like to think happened after Darien lowered Bunny to the floor and the scene "faded out" so to speak.


Author's Note: This story was actually *the first* lemon I ever wrote. I found it today when I came across my old highschool binder and though my past self would have been shy to have this out in the open, I feel it is finally time to give her the credit she rightfully deserved. After all, without "The Goddess of Temptation" as I secretly penned myself back then, Temptress Kitten would never have been "born". Everything I wrote back then helped me to become a better writer, not to mention I learned to become truly comfortable in my own skin. So, without further adieu, I present to you two oneshots from the past: The first is the one you're about to read. The second, written a few months later, is titled "Reunited at Last". Both focus on the passion between Usagi and Mamoru, though in this one the character names are taken from the translated manga. When I first read the 5th book, act 18, and saw Darien and Bunny (Serena) in a heavy makeout session at the end of one of the scenes….well, I decided to fill in the blanks ;)

Enjoy!

Temptress Kitten and her younger self

A Birthday Gift to Remember

By The Goddess of Temptation

I stood outside the doorway to Darien's bedroom as he tried fruitlessly to get Rini to tell him where she came from and how she got here. I couldn't quite explain it, but suddenly I felt very jealous of Rini. Darien was focusing all his attention on that pink-haired menace of a little girl, and I was being ignored. I sighed. Why did Darien care so much about this mysterious child anyway? Finally Darien left Rini and shut the door.

"Where's Mina?" he asked me, finally noticing that I was here by myself.

"She went home with Luna and Artemis," I replied.

Darien nodded and walked towards the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"Can I stay with you…just a bit?" I asked, hoping he would get the hint. It had been so long since our last kiss and I needed him desperately. Darien reluctantly agreed, but chose to pay more attention to his coffee cup than to me. Never mind the fact that my dress showed a lot of my creamy long legs. I had to get him to let go of those annoying ethics of his. I discovered the calendar on the shelf and picked it up. "It's going to be your birthday soon, Darien," I said innocently, although I already had an ulterior motive for saying that. "August third, right? What would you like?" I asked. Then I decided to give him a hint about what I wanted to give him. "I'll get you anything, so think about it. Okay?" I suggested.

"What brought that up all of a sudden?" he asked me, placing his hands innocently on my shoulders.

"I just want to give you something…" I said. But my thoughts went back to the fact that Rini was sleeping in the same bed I had woken up in last summer. When I had fainted from using up most of my energy to revive the fallen people. Before we knew of our past lives and found the Crystal. Darien, as Tuxedo Mask, took me back to his apartment and let me recover. That's when I discovered who he was behind the mask. It was the first time he had called me "Buns," a nickname I cherish.

"You only care about Rini lately," I whispered. "Do you like her? You know, she's in love with you…" I stated.

Darien nearly choked on his coffee. "What? But she's just a kid!" he stated.

"Age doesn't make a difference! It doesn't matter how small she is…She's still a woman…" I trailed off. Then I realized just how silly I was acting and gasped. "Sorry…" I blushed. "I'm acting weird aren't I? She's just a little girl." 'And I'm feeling jealous,' I added to myself. I sighed. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. Not when Mars, Mercury and Jupiter…I never finished that thought, because suddenly strong arms were wrapped around me, and my back was pressed against a hard, muscular chest. Delicious shocks of electricity went through me as I felt his thumb lightly caress the underside of my breast.

"Darien," I sighed, suddenly feeling very warm. I can't quite explain what I was feeling at that moment. It was an odd but pleasant sensation throughout my entire body. My legs felt weak, and I leaned against Darien for support. My skin tingled and there was an odd sensation in my belly. I felt as if I was melting in his arms.

He turned me around to face him and held me tighter. Suddenly I was pressed against him chest to thigh and I was feeling so strange. "Stay with me…" he whispered into my hair as I shuddered with excitement.

"I wish you could always be with me," I sighed, trusting Darien to support the weight of my deliciously trembling body.

Darien's hand wound in my long blonde hair. His other hand trailed seductively down my spine until it reached the small of my back. "I was thinking the same thing…" Darien said softly, lowering me to the plush carpet.

I sighed happily as the excitement of what was happening took hold of me. Never had I thought I could feel so good in all my life. Slowly, he lowered himself onto my unresisting body. One leg thrust intimately between my own. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled his lips to my own. At first his kisses were slow and sensual. They felt like the beating wings of a butterfly and I was sure I was shuddering again. He kissed me softly, over and over until I just couldn't stand it anymore. If he wasn't going to deepen this kiss, then I was.

Tentatively I slipped my tongue out and licked over his lips. I gasped when he parted them and caressed my tongue with his own. After a while he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Are you sure about this, Buns?" he asked me.

I only nodded and pulled him back to my lips, kissing him passionately, trying to put everything I felt into my kiss. Darien shuddered appreciatively and I felt him thrusting lightly against my thigh. As I encouraged his advances, Darien became bolder. He moved his hands away from my hair and down over my shoulder. I sighed happily as one hand came down to gently caress my breasts. I shuddered again and kissed him harder. Darien took that as an invitation and began to massage my breast again as his other hand moved down my waist and over my hip. By now I was sure that the room was on fire, because the heat between us was intense and burning hotter by the minute. Just then his hand at my hip moved over my outer thigh. I felt a strange sensation within me, a tightness I can't quite describe.

Somewhere between the kisses and caresses, the skirt of my dress had ridden up and I was now showing off a great deal of my creamy thighs. Darien took this as an opportunity and suddenly his hand brushed the insides of my thighs. Suddenly his lips left mine and he began trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. Once he got to the neckline of my dress, he placed a kiss in the very tempting crevice that started my cleavage. His hands moved to the back of my dress. Sensing what he wanted to do, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and lifted myself off the floor slightly so that he could unhook the clasp and unzip my now confining dress.

He slid the material down to my waist as he gazed hungrily at my now bared breasts. I gasped as he lowered his head and began to suckle one, then the other, as slowly as he possibly could. "Oh…Darien," I sighed as he teased my body until I shook with enjoyment. I could feel the heat rising within me again and suddenly my legs felt weaker than ever. I felt as if I was drowning in a sea of liquid pleasure as his hand caressed my other breast. He suckled me harder now, driving me nearly insane as I writhed underneath him, thoroughly enjoying this treatment. Suddenly his lips were upon my own again and his tongue pushed demandingly into my mouth. I moved my hands away from his hair and down to his shoulders. I slid them down his chest now and frantically began to unbutton his shirt. I was frantic to touch him and actually tore the last two buttons off. I pulled away from his lips and focused on his hard, muscular chest. I ran excited and trembling fingertips over him and lifted my head up a bit to brush my lips over it. Darien gasped, obviously enjoying that. So I kissed him again, this time letting my tongue dart out quickly, sliding it over his hot flesh. "Oh…Bunny," he sighed. I moved back up to him and kissed him feverishly. Our tongues danced together and I unconsciously began to move my hips.

Darien's hand suddenly moved back between my thighs and rubbed over the silky smooth underwear I was wearing. I writhed underneath him again and held him tighter. His other hand moved over my breast in a caress as his fingers slipped into my panties and began to run over my now flaring nerve point. I cried out softly, as not to alert anyone of what we were doing. That would REALLY suck if Rini woke up and somehow managed to unlock the bedroom door…I couldn't think after that. Darien sent more shocks of pleasure through me as he continued to caress between my legs. I moved my hips again and again, allowing him greater access to me. Suddenly his index and middle fingers slipped into me and began to thrust steadily. He broke off the kiss, allowing me to take several much needed breaths of air. His fingers entered my body at a different angle each time, as if he was trying to find the spots that would bring me the most pleasure.

"I love you, Buns," Darien whispered.

"I love you too," I returned, gasping as the sensations in my body grew stronger. Then he was crouching over me again and his hands hooked the waistband of my panties and slid them off. I gasped as his fingertips lightly traced over the insides of my thighs, carefully spreading my legs apart. He kissed the insides of my thighs, licking at them softly. Then he traced my nether lips with his tongue. I gasped in amazement, overwhelmed by what he was doing to me. His tongue worked magic over and through me, alternately sucking and caressing my jewel, then maddeningly ignoring it to tickle my thighs and tease my excruciatingly sensitive flesh with his tongue. My hands buried in his dark, silky hair as his mouth moved over me in the most intimate caress imaginable.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue slide into me, spreading me open and stroking my insides. His tongue swept up and drew back, and all at once I felt as though my every nerve had been shocked with intense pleasure. My head rolled back as the intense pleasure overtook me and I moaned softly in ecstasy. His tongue thrust into me harder and faster, lapping as my insides. It was sort of like Luna devouring a bowl of milk, if you've ever seen a hungry cat drinking something, you'd understand. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and licked at me softly again. I pulled him up to me and kissed him. A burning kiss full of passion and desire. My hands slid down his chest to the waistband on his pants. He pushed up with his arms and I went down south to undo his pants, sliding them off him, followed by his boxers. Then I wrapped my legs around him and slid my tongue into his mouth demandingly.

Darien pulled away from my lips and stared deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure about this, Buns? We don't have to if you're not ready," he said breathlessly. I knew what he was really trying to say. I had heard from some of the older girls that it hurts the first time, but I also knew that it wouldn't hurt again after this. I knew I wanted this with him.

"I'm sure," I replied, licking at his lips until he brought them back to my own. I embraced him tightly and I felt his hardness begin to spread me open. His tip pushed into me and I felt a little tingle of pain. I gasped and Darien stopped his movements, looking into my eyes again.

"Buns, brace yourself, okay? Because this is going to hurt you, but it won't the next time we do this. Okay?" he whispered.

I nodded and he rocked back and pushed forward with his hips, driving his hardness into my young, virgin channel. I nearly cried out in agony as I felt a burning, tearing pain course through me. I blinked back the tears that wanted to come and looked up to see the concern in Darien's eyes as he tried to stay as still as possible. But despite the pain, I was thrilled to be joined to him like this. I smiled and nodded my head, wordlessly telling him to continue. He kissed me again and began to move slowly and gently within me. More pain came from his movements, but it was quickly dulled down, being replaced by the overwhelming sensations of pleasure. I felt my body begin to tremble again. I raised my hands to stroke his chest. They rose up to his shoulders and I pulled him closer to me as I felt my body become unglued. Suddenly Darien quickened the pace, moving faster and faster within me. I pushed up with my hips and began to circle them around him. I shuddered at how good it felt to be joined to him like this. I felt Darien's hands gently caressing my breasts and nipples as he pushed up into me again and again. My inner muscles suddenly clamped down on him and I rose to new heights of sexual pleasure. Suddenly I felt my entire body freeze into immobility and my inner muscles tightened up on their own. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I cried Darien's name out breathlessly. I briefly wondered if this was what everyone meant when they had talked about what an orgasm felt like. But then another bout of shaking took hold of me and all thoughts ceased instantly. And then it was Darien who was shaking and I felt the heat inside of me that spoke of his own climax. I was just glad that I had gotten on the pill a few months ago, as I had considered what I would give Darien for his eighteenth birthday for some time now. So when Darien's eyes suddenly widened with shock at what he had forgotten, I reassured him that everything was fine and brushed my lips over his again.

As our exertions caught up with us, Darien carefully pulled out of me, although I wanted to protest, and lay beside me. I rested my head on his chest and simply lay there in his arms, waiting for my breathing and my senses to return to normal again. He placed soft and tender kisses on my cheek and his warm arms wrapped around me.

"I love you, Buns," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back, then smiling I added, "Happy Birthday, Darien."

The End

So I have some comments to make on my past stuff, especially this first one. Don't read on if you don't like candid stuff. But then, you're reading smut, so I doubt you mind ;)

First of all…WOW. I didn't realize just how creative my little mind was back then. I'd never done any of that stuff when I wrote this and didn't even really know if half the stories I got ideas from were even realistic. Now, eight years later (and after a lot of sucky relationships/flings that my older stories often had me referring to as the "best guy ever"), I can safely say that I was actually right about some stuff. Ironically though, that "burning, tearing pain" I was so afraid I would feel with my first time didn't even happen. I barely even remember flinching, so I guess that it doesn't hurt for every girl after all.

Another fun thing I noticed was how clearly obsessed I was with ripping buttons off shirts even back then. FYI, it's a lot harder to do IRL than they make it look in the fantasy world. Still satisfying, though I recommend asking if he has any sort of attachment to the shirt since my common-law hubby and I never did find all the buttons; they really do fly everywhere! The other theme that came up was that it was Darien/Mamoru who kept resisting Bunny/Usagi. That had to do with my own teenage frustration, I suppose, since the guys never seemed to make a move back then. Ugh, it was infuriating to have all that pent up sexual energy and the only outlet for it was on paper because even my first boyfriend wasn't that interested (at 17!) I even had to seduce my first lover (see "Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires" for how I managed that). Sexual frustration also managed to turn into another recurring element in my writing, since I still draw things out. I still have them tease and torment. Sometimes I even parcel out the pleasure over several chapters before getting to the grand finale. Huh…guess my past influences my writing more than I originally thought.

Oh, and while on the topic of the past, and how my life experiences influence my writing, I should tell you all that even with everything I ever said in the author's notes about being head over heels for a certain guy (or more accurately, any guy I ever mentioned seeing at any time in my past), it was _nothing_ compared to what happened to me two years ago. That's right, when I turned 23 I met a man who changed me completely. I had never, ever let a man get closer to me than just my body and maybe the surface of my emotions. This man broke down every single wall I had (almost like "Toxic Love", but with a lot less drama and more romance than I could fit in a story). Within six months, I had said "I love you" for the first time, and actually meant it. Scared the hell out of me, but after we both said the words it was like every single cliché ever invented about love was suddenly true. The sky was brighter, the world was perfect, my heart was singing and I actually understood the real beauty of love. I'd read it, watched it, dreamed about it, but I had never in a million years thought it was so much more than that. You truly have to experience it to know truly what love is like.

We got a place together after dating for eight months. We're nearing our second anniversary of our first official date and we've discussed marriage and kids a lot these past six months. Sure, we have arguments and there are times I want to shake sense into him, but we don't fight dirty and we can't stay mad for long. Being with him has taught me that fighting in a relationship doesn't necessarily mean it's doomed. In fact, fighting sometimes can add to the excitement, not to mention afterward we usually understand each other even better than before. Like a few days ago when I was typing up Chapter 3 of my latest story "All I Need", and he decided it would be funny to lean over and type gibberish on my laptop. Now he knows not to interrupt me during my writing process because before he assumed (wrongly) that I can just turn off the computer at any time and come back to my writing later, remembering exactly what I was going to write when I was in that mindset. Now he knows better ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading about my trip down memory lane. I'm sure that there will be plenty of new stories in the future, though right now my focus is on Damon and Elena from Vampire Diaries (they're pretty hot together, so it's worth checking out if you like vampires). And if you choose to review this or my other "blast from the past" story mentioned at the beginning, please do so kindly. After all, my seventeen year old self didn't really know what she was doing back then ;)

Thank you for reading! Sincerely,

Temptress Kitten


End file.
